ticalfandomcom-20200214-history
Dec 2018 raff
Tical December 2018 Raffle 50K a ticket The more we sell the more we raffle. Start increasing prizes at 250 tickets There will be a MAX 5 Prizes/player 5 tickets Zaphera (1 to 5) 10 tickets Arra (6 to 15) 5 tickets Himmayk (16 to 20) 20 tickets woodstoke (21 to 40) 6 tickets bonecolector (41 to 46) 20 tickets Endlessgore (47 to 66) 40 tickets Sonnav (67 to 106) 20 tickets Taken (107 to 126) - 6 tickets Anyreason (127 to 132) 10 tickets Abazo (133 to 142) 40 tickets Hochster (143 to 182) 5 tickets Mini (183 to 187) 80 tickets Kingzs (188 to 267) 8 tickets Woodstoke (268 to 276) 20 tickets Thess (275 to 294) 10 tickets Zaphera (295 to 304) 4 tickets Mrjallo (305 to 308 3 tickets Hiimayk (309 to 311) 4 tickets Billyboi (312 to 315) 1 ticket Hiimayk (316) 3 tickets Kinaros (317 to 319) 4 tickets Woodstoke (320 to 323) 40 tickets Neela (324 to 363) 4 tickets Noemie (364 to 367) 20 tickets Canabis (368 to 387) 10 tickets Imriel (388 to 397) 4 tickets Philog (398 to 401) 4 tickets Yasmine (402 to 405) 10 tickets Neela (406 to 415) 10 tickets Imriel (416 to 425) 100 tickets Hochster (426 to 525) 2 tickets Philog (526 to 527) 10 tickets Philog (528 to 537) 10 tickets Fatcheeser (538 to 547) 10 tickets Fatcheeser (548 to 557) 10 tickets Neela (558 to 567) 2 tickets Hochster (568 to 569) 2 tickets Edge (570 to 571) 1 ticket Neela (572) 10 tickets Piotrq (573 to 582) 10 tickets Moradin (583 to 592) 10 tickets Kingzs (593 to 602) 10 tickets Hochster (603 to 612) 10 ticket aeneuman (613 to 622) 10 tickets Loota (623 to 632) 10 tickets Mattidor (633 to 642) 10 tickets Iceyhot (643 to 652) 20 tickets Woodstoke (653 to 662) 20 tickets Mattidor (663 to 682) 20 tickets Cambacunumi (683 to 702) 10 tickets Edge (703 to 712) 10 tickets Sonnav (713 to 722) 10 tickets Pinkyandbrain (723 to 732) 10 tickets Mrjallo (733 to 742) 59 tickets Lukiana (743 to 801) 20 tickets Gorgoroth (802 to 821) Prizes 1 tc - 636 - Mattidor 3 t29 dust - 478 Hochster collected 3 t30 sinew - 602 Kingzs collected 3 t30 wood - 436 Hochster collected 4 t30 plants - 152 Hochster collected 3 t30 ore - 34 Woodstoke collected 2 t30 scales - 641 Mattidor 3 t30 bones - 782 Gorgoroth 3 t30 skins - 473 Hochster collected 24 t30 threads - 535 Philog Collected Over 250 tickets 1 lg store bought sleeve - 773 Lukiana - Contact Kingzs for prize collected 2 t30 dust - 189 Kingzs collected 4 t30 sinews - 58 Endlessgore colected 4 t30 wood - 1 Zaphera Collected 5 t30 plants - 718 Sonnav collected 4 t30 ore - 281 Thess collected 3 t30 scales - 40 Woodstoke collected 3 t30 bones - 52 Endlessgore 3 t30 skins - 522 Hochster collected 32 t30 threads - 710 Edge collected Over 500 tickets 1 store bought lg sleeve - 214 Kingzs collected 1 tc - 752 Lukiana collected 4 t30 scales - 721 Sonnav collected 6 t30 plants - 46 Bonecollector Collected 4 t30 bones - 548 Fatcheeser 4 t30 skins - 648 Iceyhot Collected Last min prizes! 6 t30 sinews - 260 Kingzs collected 6 t30 sinews - 36 Woodstoke Collec 6 t30 ore - 762 Lukiana collected 6 t30 ore - 309 Hiimyak collected 6 t30 plants - 191 Kingzs collected Over 1000 tickets sold (incomplete) 1 store bought bp ! 1 demonskull armor ess 100 hero ess Contact Neela/cho or Zaphera for prizes if nothing else is said. Congratz to all winners and we looking forward for new awesome raffle year 2019!